A Story in Texts
by salvadorean.writer
Summary: A story in texts following the episodes of the series. Mostly JAM :)
1. Chapter 1: Scorpio

Chapter 1: Scorpio

 **A/N: So lately, I've been reading stories told in voicemails and text messages and I have to say... Genius! So, I decided to make my own. JAM/Flashpoint style!**

 **Each text message conversation takes place after each episode. So this is going according to the series. Tell me what you think and if I should continue :)**

 _Italics is Sam_  
Normal font is Jules

(10:35 pm): _Julianna_

(10:50 pm): Who's this?

(10:50 pm): _Sam_

(10:52 pm): Sam?!  
(10:52 pm): How did you get my name? !

(10: 53 pm): _See you tomorrow, Julianna:)_


	2. Chapter 2: First in Line

Chapter 2: First in Line

 _Italics is Sam_  
Normal font is Jules

(5:00 pm): _I screwed up_  
(5:01 pm): _I wasn't supposed to send in the heart_

(5:02): I know  
(5:10): Sam? It's okay. We all mess up  
(5:10): I messed up today when I followed Ed's lead with the coffee run instead of talking to you

(5:15): _It's okay. At least I got your order right... Right?_

 _(5:15):_ Right

(5:16): _I told you I never miss ;)_

 **A/N: So far so good? Any ideas for The Element of Surprise?**  
 **And does anyone know to what Sam is referencing when he says I told you I never miss?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Element of Surprise

**Chapter 3: The Element of Surprise**

 _Italics is Sam_  
Normal font is Jules

(11:22 PM): _What about lunch next week?_

(11:25 PM): Sure. Today was great.  
(11:25): Who knew burritos and beers taste so good

(11:25): _I'm glad you liked it_  
(11:25): _I did :) I took my first drink with a burrito_

(11:26): Thanks  
(11:26): Really?

(11:26): _Don't thank me it was my pleasure_  
(11:27): _Yeah with my buddy Matt on my first tour_

(11:27): How sweet  
(11:27): I heard what you told Ed... We all did... About Matt

(11:28): _You think I'm sweet? :D_  
(11:28): _It's not a secret_

(11:28): Candy is sweet, Sam, not humans  
(11:29): You want to talk about it?

(11:29): _Very cute Jules_  
(11:29): _Over coffee?_

(11:30): I'm laughing  
(11:30): Sure

(11:31): _I wish I was there to see you laugh_  
(11:31): _It's a date_  
(11:31): _Not a date date_  
(11:31): _If you don't want it to be_

(11:32): Are you flirting with me?  
(11:32): Okay :)

(11:32): _Aren't I always?_

(11:33): Point given  
(11:33): And Sam? It wasn't your fault, about your friend  
(11:33): I just needed to tell you that

(11:33): _I needed to hear that right now. Thank you_

(11:34): Night Sam

(11:34): _Night Jules_  
(11:34): _Oh Jules you never told me if it was a date_  
(11:38): _Jules?_  
(11:40): _Jules!_

(11:45): Go to sleep Sam

 **A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! Very appreciated!**

 **As you can see this conversation is longer and friendlier, reflecting the step they crossed in the episode by going for those burritos and beers.**

 **Oh! And they're having 2 conversations at once! Who was able to follow?**


	4. Chapter 4:Asking for Flowers

_Italics is Sam_  
Normal font is Jules

(1:06 AM): Sam?  
(1:07 AM): You awake?

(1:10): _Jules?_

(1:10): Hey!

(1:10): _Hello?_

(1:11): You left your jacket in my jeep

(1:11): _Really Jules? I needed to know this at 1 in the morning?_

(1:11): Yup

(1:12): _Juuuules..._

(1:12): Okay okay  
(1:12): I can't sleep

(1:13): _I feel honored you decided to text me during this sleepless night Jules ;)_

(1:13): Very funny Sam  
(1:13): So you never told me why you don't like swimming

(1:14): _Yeah I did_  
(1:14): _I'm a military guy. Been in the sand too long_

(1:14): But is there a specific reason?  
(1:17): Sam? Sorry I didn't mean to pry

(1:17): _Nah it's okay. It's just bad memories. Maybe I'll tell you one day_

(1:17): No pressure :)

(1:18): _Are ya getting sleepy? Ya know we have early shift tomorrow_

(1:18): Getting there  
(1:18): Ya bored of me already Braddock?

(1:19): _Jules I will NEVER get bored of you_  
(1:19): _It's just you're grumpy when you're sleepy at work. Remember patrolling last Tuesday?_

(1:19): Don't remind me  
(1:20): It's just I was thinking we don't really know anyone

(1:20): _You lost me_

(1:20): That guy today. He was a cop and he abused his wife  
(1:20): I can't help but think about the cynicism of the world nowadays

(1:21): _Aww Jules I see where you're coming from but living this life includes so many risks_  
(1:21): _And living with fear of meeting people like him is unacceptable. Living with fear is not living_  
(1:21): _And Jules? I would never hurt you. I'm not that guy_

(1:23): I know Sam. Thank you

(1:23): _Any day and anytime Jules :)_

(1:23): Night Sam

(1:23): _Night Jules_

 **A/N: I loved this episode with their first coffee date(?) in the back of her jeep under the stars. So cute! Hope you enjoyed. Please make my day and review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Who's George

**Chapter 5: Who's George**

 _Italics is Sam_  
Normal font is Jules

(5:13 PM): Sam?

(6:15 PM): _Hey Jules sorry I didn't answer I was with the Boss doing paperwork_

(6:17): No problem. Just wanted to see how you were doing  
(6:17): It's always hard to take a lethal shot

(6:18): _Just got home. Haven't really had time to process_

(6:18): Want to process with frozen yogurt?  
(6:18): It always helps me

(6:18): _Are you offering to process with me?_

(6:19): Do you want me to?

(6:19): _Is that even a question?_

(6:19): okay Sam :)  
(6:20): we can also work on your negotiation  
(6:20): Maybe I can be negotiated into sharing frozen yogurt

(6:20): _You're awesome Jules thank you_  
(6:20): _I promise to not call you a jackass :D_

(6:21): Any day and anytime Sam :)  
(6:21): You have to admit that was funny though

(6:22): _Not at the moment but yeah now it is_

(6:24): Sorry Sam I keep screwing up

(6:24): _what do you mean?_

(6:24): We shouldn't have made fun of you on your first shot at negotiation

(6:25): _It's okay Jules. No worries. No hard feelings_

(6:25): Sam you're pretty awesome too  
(6:25): I'll be at your place in 20

(6:26): _Okay see you soon_

 **A/N: One of my favorite episodes where Sam's differences and struggles as a veteran are really shown. I'd like to think though that Jules was there for him as a friend regardless and that's how they build that bond and trust that's so blatantly obvious in He Knows His Brother.**

 **Anyways, please review and tell me what you think, either your own thoughts on the episode or on this chapter. I'd also like some ideas for future episodes! Thank you all who have been reading and reviewing. Really means a lot to me.**


	6. Chapter 6: Attention Shoppers

**Chapter 6: Attention Shoppers**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews. This chapter has been inspired by the talented missblueeyes63! Infinite thank you to you!**

Wordy  
 **Ed**

(11:00 AM): **Shift today will be at 6**

(11:01 AM): Got you. Have you talked to Jules?

(11:01): **Yes she's good**  
(11:02): **Surprised she joined us for breakfast**  
(11:02): **Asked her and she said she just wanted to go home**

(11:03): Sam talked to her  
(11:03): Saw him go into her locker room  
(11:04): I think they're really getting along  
(11:04): You should partner them together more often. They work well together

(11:05): **I agree**  
(11:05): **We've got another Lew and Spike friendship right there**

(11:06): Definitely  
(11:07): Well I'm going to call Jules myself and see how she's doing

(11:07): **Ok remember shift is at 6**

(11:08): See you until then Ed  
(11:08): Oh and Ed?

(11:09): **Yeah?**

(11:10): I didn't know you were Jules's personal assistant, so just so you know, like I said, I'll be giving her a call

(11:10): **Very funny Word**

 _Sam_  
Jules

(11:28 AM): _Hey Jules how you feeling?_

(11:29 AM): Like a double bacon cheeseburger

(11:29): _That good huh?_

(11:30): Yeah thanks for checking  
(11:30): You're number 6

(11:31): _No need to thank me_  
(11:31): _What?_

(11:31): Okay then. No thanks to you Sam  
(11:32): Greg called then Ed then Wordy then Spike and Lew as a duo and now you

(11:33): _You're not welcome then_  
(11:33): _I'm most special. 6 is a lucky number_

(11:33): That doesn't make sense  
(11:34): I though 3 was the lucky one

(11:34): _YOU don't make sense_  
(11:35): _It is. But 3 times 2 is 6 so 6 is two times as lucky_

(11:35): How do I not makes sense? You asked me not to thank you so i took it back and then you never said your welcome so how can you take it back?  
(11:36): Your logic is terrible

(11:37): _I'm laughing_  
(11:37): _My logic is awesome_  
(11:38): _Plus you know what makes me more awesome?_

(11:38): I don't wanna know

(11:39): _That I'm taking you to lunch! Or bringing lunch to you! Whatever you want :)_

(11:39): I can't Sam I'm sorry

(11:40): _Lunch with your boyfriend?_

(11:40): No actually with Tasha Redford

(11:41): _The girl you saved?_

(11:41): Yeah she and her mom are moving fresh start and all and her mother wanted to personally thank me  
(11:42): The mother is going to go to rehab and Tasha's perpetrator was caught and she's going to receive counseling too

(11:43): _That's awesome Jules_

(11:43): Yeah it really is  
(11:44): I'd hang out with you later but I have that bowling date Ed made for me with Scott before shift

(11:45): _It's okay Jules maybe next time_

(11:45): Definitely

(11:46): _Okay I'll see you at work then_

(11:46): Okay :)

 **A/N: Thoughts? This is another of my favorite episodes! So much Sam and Jules it was amazing! Also, I think Tasha deserved a fresh start - away from the reminders of what she went through. What do you all think?**


	7. Chapter 7: He Knows His Brother

**Chapter 7: He Knows His Brother**

 **A/N: I just realized I'm allergic to disclaimers. Sorry about that. And special thanks to missblueeyes63 and purpwithapen for their suggestions and ideas!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint. Never have. *author sneezes***

 **Spike**  
Jules

(8:05 PM): **Jules!**

(8:06 PM): Spike!

(8:06): **Very funny**  
(8:06): **Are you busy?**

(8:07): Depends

(8:07): **I'm hanging out with Lew tonight**  
(8:07): **Food, movie, the works**  
(8:07): **Wanna come? Lew could use some company (it's not like he can cook)**

(8:08): I'd love to!  
(8:08): Oh yeah his hands :*( and your back :*(  
(8:08): Can Sam come? He could really use the company too

(8:09): **Of course Sam can come too**  
(8:09): **Ya know how mom makes enough to feed an army**  
(8:09): **Is he okay, though? Sam I mean**

(8:10): He lost a JTF2 buddy

(8:11): **Damn I didn't know**  
(8:12): **See you both at 9 then?**

(8:12): See you at 9 Spikey

 **Spike**  
Lew

(8:15): **Jules is coming and so is Sam :D**

(8:16): Ool 

(8:16): **I'm guessing you meant cool buddy**

(8:17): Ys

(8:17): **How are your hands?**

(8:18): NT goop  
(8:18): I met hot whip  
(8:18): Wt the help ?

(8:19): **Sorry Lew but this is so funny :"D**

(8:20): I gape u  
(8:20): Hate !  
(8:20): IM Doan  
(8:20): Uggggg

(8:21): **I love you too buddy**

(8:21): Your evolution  
(8:22): Eggo

(8:23): **You lost me buddy**  
(8:23): **But I'm guessing you're loving autocorrect**  
(8:24): **Sorry Buddy I know your hands hurt**  
(8:24): **Me Jules and Sam will be there in a bit**

(8:25): OJ   
(8:26): Oh spike

(8:26): **Yeah buddy?**

(8:27): Go carr ful  
(8:27): Threes ever were

(8:28): **Very funny Lew**  
(8:28): **I'll have you know woods and my people don't mix for a good reason**  
(8:28): **We'll watch the documentary**

(8:29): Ug

(8:30): **That's what you get hahaha**

 _Sam_  
Jules

(8:16): Hey Sam

(8:18): _Hey Jules_

(8:18): How are you doin?

(8:19): _Honestly? Not good_

(8:20): I know Sam  
(8:20): It hurts but I'm proud of you  
(8:21): You went to the procession and that takes courage and strength

(8:22): _I feel like you're talking from experience_

(8:23): I am

(8:23): _I'm sorry_

(8:24): What for? You didn't know

(8:25): _I don't know_  
(8:25): _I guess I feel like I failed him. He was my best friend and I almost abandoned him_

(8:26): You didn't abandon him Sam  
(8:26): You were hurt  
(8:27): If you're honest with yourself, it's because you feel like HE abandoned YOU

(8:28): _Thank you Jules_  
(8:28): _You always know what to say_

(8:29): Not always  
(8:29): And you don't have to thank me. What are best friends for if not to raise each other up and eat frozen yogurt together?

(8:30): _You're an amazing best friend Jules. Matt would've loved you like I do_  
(8:30): _Oh and eat frozen yogurt? Is that an invitation?_

(8:31): I feel honored :)  
(8:31): Yes frozen yogurt and food and games and movies and fun. Lew's place at 9

(8:32): _Oh Jules I don't know_

(8:32): Well I do. You have no business being alone and neither do Spike and Lew  
(8:33): They really need a pick me up after their injuries  
(8:34): Lets go support our teammates Sam

(8:35): _I really wanted to be alone_

(8:36): Sam please you'll have fun  
(8:36): And if you go I promise a kiss to the cheek :D

(8:37): _Make it a kiss to the lips and you have a deal_

(8:37): Sam...

(8:38): _It was worth a shot :)_

(8:38): Keep dreaming Braddock !  
(8:38): So was that a yes I'm going with you Jules to support our friends ?

(8:39): _I will !_  
(8:39): _And yes Jules I'll go_

(8:40): Okay! I'm already waiting for you outside ;)

 **A/N: In case you didn't catch it, there was a reference here to the Valentine's episode. Who knows it?**

 **Anywho, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
